Sometimes it's never too late
by Cheerfulgrl07
Summary: At the end of Season 4, Joey left of Oxford University in England, determined to do well as well as clear the cob webs from her head. She had had enough with Pacey and Dawson. After a year she decides to transfer to Worthington and continue earning her de
1. Coming home

Sometimes it's not to late.  
  
Summary: At the end of Season 4, Joey left of Oxford University in England, determined to do well as well as clear the cob webs from her head. She had had enough with Pacey and Dawson. After a year she decides to transfer to Worthington and continue earning her degree in journalism as well as getting a second chance with a boy that she was trying to get out of her head. Is it Pacey or Dawson?  
  
A/N: I've missed doing fan fictions so much. I've been working on my own story on fiction press and I love doing that. Anyway please review but no flames.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people, places etc.  
  
Joey sat a lone on the plane. She was anxious to get home. She was also dreading it. Part of her wanted to see her old friends, Jen, Dawson, Jack, Pacey and Andie, but part of her worried that going back to her past was not what she needed. It was a nonstop flight and it seemed like hours had gone by but really it was only 20 minutes.  
  
Back in Boston, Dawson was writing a script. He was a student at Boston Arts college where he was taking several film classes. He really enjoyed them and he was learning a lot. At this rate, his dreams of becoming a big-time director might come true. Even though everything was great, he still missed her. Her being Joey. He had expected she would go to college in Boston, maybe New York City, but never would he have guessed her to go all the way to England. He understood they had one of the worlds best writing programs but for the selfish reason of missing her he had not wanted her to go. He hadn't told her that though. He instead encouraged her to pursue her dreams, just as she had always done for him.  
  
Even though Pacey hadn't gotten into college he was working at a restaurant since he returned. Even though at first he just was a prep chief, he worked his way up to head chief. Him and Dawson had been spending time together, along with the rest of the gang, Jen, Jack and Andie. It never felt the same with out Joey though.  
  
At last, she was now a mere ten minutes from Boston. She couldn't wait to see them again. It would be great. Not to mention she would be going to Worthington, where she had first wanted to go. She had known that she needed time to herself and not mention a year at Oxford would look impressive when it came time to look for jobs. She wondered how Dawson was doing or what Pacey was up to and why Andie came back. She hadn't really talked to anyone while she was away but Bessie and she really had no idea what her friends where doing. She was so caught up in the thinking, she hadn't even noticed the plane had landed until she saw people getting up. She grabbed her two carry-on items. She got off the plane and walked to the baggage pickup. She then took her cell phone out while waiting and called Bessie.  
  
"Hello?" Bessie answered.  
  
"Hey Bess it's me. I'm at the airport, can you come and get me?"  
  
"Yeah sure, but don't you want to see your friends first?"  
  
"No, I think I want wait a day or two."  
  
"All right, I'll be there in about an hour."  
  
"Ok." Joey said, and then hung up the phone.  
  
She wasn't ready to see her friends yet. Well, Jen, Jack and Andie maybe, but not Pacey or Dawson. She knew she would have too soon. She took a seat and waited for her ride. When someone called her name she looked behind her. It was Jack, to her surprise.  
  
"Oh my god! Jack?" Joey replied.  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing here? Are you home for the summer."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be in Capeside for the summer, but I'm going to be in Boston starting in September to live in Boston. I've transferred to Worthington."  
  
"Oh my god, that's great. How could you not tell us?"  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know, I just . . . wanted to surprise you all. So don't tell them yet. I'll be coming to visit in a few days, just need to get settled first."  
  
"All right, but you better come soon. I miss you!"  
  
She smiled, "I missed you all too. Don't worry I will. Besides, you know where I am now, you can always find me." She gave him a hug then asked him something, "What are you doing at the airport anyway?"  
  
"Uh picking up Toby, he is in town for a few days."  
  
Joey smiled, "All right, see you soon! Bye!"  
  
He waved one last time and she watched him walk down the hall. About 20 minutes later, Bessie pulled up. The ride home was quite, which Joey liked because it gave her time to think. They arrived at the B and B and Joey smiled. She was home. She got in and began to unpack. When she was done it was around 6pm. She decided to go down to the Leery house to say hi to Gail, Mitch and also to see Lilly. Her sister, Bodie and Alex had all gone out so the truck was gone. That left one way to get there. She looked at the row boat and though, why not. She got in it and starting paddling down the creek. It had been such a long time since she had last been in this. Not since 11th grade.  
  
When she arrived, she knocked on the door and no one answered. She decided to climb the window seeing as the latter was right there and all. She climbed it and to her surprise Dawson was in his room.  
  
"What are you doing here Dawson?" Joey answered, surprised.  
  
He jumped slightly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Joey smiled as she climbed in, "You first . . ."  
  
"I'm visiting my family for the weekend."  
  
"I transferred to Worthington, I'm back and I'm staying in Capeside for the summer, of course visiting Boston frequently."  
  
He smiled, "Jo . . . I've missed you so much. You never even called."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
They both hugged and filled each other in on what they had been doing.  
  
"Ya know Dawson, I'm really tired. Do you think I can spend the night?"  
  
He looked at her, "Yeah, that's fine."  
  
She plopped herself down on the left side of the bed and fell asleep soon after. Dawson sat and watched her for a few minutes. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen her in a year and now, here she was, sleeping in his bed. It was great to have her back.  
  
A/n: Hey! What do you think? Review, and/or E-mail me at Cheerfulgrl07@aol.com 


	2. Coming to Boston

Chapter 2  
  
Summary and Disclaimer can be found in Chapter 1.  
  
A/n: Will be at the end of Chapter.  
  
Joey woke up to realize what an awful mistake she had made. Last night had been great, she wanted to see Dawson so badly. After talking for a while she had stayed the night but more happened then anticipated. She had slept with Dawson, in the heat of the moment. The reason this was a mistake was she no longer loved him romantically. She was still in love with her ex-boyfriend, and his best friend. She knew, when he found out, her would be upset. Getting out of the best and putting her cloths on she was trying to be as silent as she could. She had to leave him a note of some sort.  
  
Dawson,  
  
I know you're going to hate me for this, all though I really do wish it not the be the case. Last night was great but in the morning I realized it was a mistake. You'll always have a piece of my heart, as I have said in the past. I just can't love you romantically, but I really wish I could. Last night I was just so confused and I missed you so much, I thought I did love you in a romantic manner, that is why I did what I did. The worst part of this is I still love Pacey. I know this for sure. I really hope you're not mad at me Dawson. I couldn't deal with loosing you. Please keep an open heart. Talk to you real soon.  
  
Warm regards,  
  
Joey  
  
She wasn't sure if this really was what she felt, or if she still was confused. She hoped she was right and she hoped, for the second time, she hadn't hurt him. When she arrived home, like last night, the house was empty. She took a long shower, maybe the longest one she had ever taken and reminisced about the past. She remembered, fondly the night at the ski lodge, she remembered the night Pacey bought her a wall. She would forever block out prom night. There was no need to remember such things. In all fairness she remembered all the good times with Dawson.  
  
She just couldn't stay with him, Dawson. They were just too right for each other. Pacey and her just worked better and this time it was going to last. She would make sure of it. She reached for the kitchen phone and dialed Pacey's new number. She was grateful that Jen gave her all of her friends numbers. Good to keep in touch. It rang twice when Jack answered. Pacey and him were now sharing an apartment.  
  
"Hey Jack, its Joey. I told you I'd call."  
  
He smiled, "Yeah and I didn't believe you. When you left you said a very similar thing and it never happened."  
  
"Well Jack, I'll always feel guilty for that. Is Pacey there?"  
  
"Yeah he is, I'll put him on. Nice talking to you Jo. Oh yeah, one minute, do you want to come out to dinner with all of us tonight?"  
  
"Tonight, sure. Only problem is I need a lift. I'll ask Pacey."  
  
"All right, here he is."  
  
Just then did she remember that hadn't talked since prom.  
  
"Pacey, it's me, Joey."  
  
He smiled, "I knew someday you would call."  
  
"Yeah, I know it's been a while. So are you gonna come and get me so I can see you all in person?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I could but you better be giving me gas money."  
  
"Yeah you talk big Pace, get over here now!" She said, as she hung up.  
  
She packed cloths, enough for a few days. Hopefully, she could stay at Pacey's, but Jen's was her back up plan. About an hour later her ride pulled up and she got in. She had a white short skirt on and a lavender tank top and her hair was pulled back. Pacey couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. After the hugs and small talk, Joey decided to drop the bomb.  
  
"Pacey, I think we should get back together." She tried to say it nonchalantly but couldn't hide how nervous she was.  
  
"Well that came out of left field."  
  
"What do you think?" She asked.  
  
"I think it sounds like a good idea, I just think we need to tall things out first. Figure out what went wrong before we just jump into something."  
  
"Yeah, I mean that would make sense."  
  
After about 20 more minutes of discussing their problems the arrived at the building where Pacey and Jack lived.  
  
Joey unbuckled her seatbelt, "Now that we've got that talking out of the way . . ." She reached over and undid his seatbelt as well as moving his seat back and sat in front of them, on the same seat and began to kiss him passionately.  
  
"Wow, you're being incredibly sexy." He then started kissing her back.  
  
"Well I've waited a year to do this and I've missed it so much!"  
  
"Point taking, and let me tell ya, I know the feeling, but lets go in." He told her.  
  
"Good idea." She spoke as she grabbed her bag and walked with him the house. She then added, "Uh is it ok for people to know?"  
  
He looked at her puzzled, "Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
Joey shrugged, "I don't know, I was just making sure."  
  
The both walked in and they again couldn't resist and they started kissing, the didn't even notice Jack walk in.  
  
"Wow, I wasn't expecting this!" He remarked.  
  
Joey and Pacey stopped kissing and Pacey looked at Jack and Joey pulled away.  
  
Joey smiled, "We got back together on the way here."  
  
"All right, well I have to go out for a while bit remember, we are meeting at HK at 7." Jack told them.  
  
Pacey asked, "Who else is coming?"  
  
"Jen, Andie, and Dawson."  
  
Joey went a little pale, "Dawson's coming too?"  
  
"Yeah, he'll be dying to see you." Jack assured her.  
  
"Well, I saw him last night, so I'm sure he won't be that thrilled." She laughed slightly.  
  
She wondered how Dawson would act around her. Would he be mad? And what if Pacey found out about her and Dawson?  
  
A/N: What do you think! Review! * Also, I made this a P/J for my first reviewer. ( 


End file.
